The twins
by sibuna4everfabina
Summary: When one of the girsl returns to Anubis hows with her children things get weird. Well weirder then usual.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. This story came out of nowhere so I'm gonna see where it goes.

A teenage girl about 17 stepped out of the cab with her sleeping children in her arms as the cab driver took her bags up to the door.

The cold air blew her hair back as she pulled the blanket she had covering her children tighter over them. She paid the cab driver and knocked on the door.

A woman, Trudy, opened the door and gasped. "Oh sweetie!"

"Shhhh." She said.

"Oh yes of course. Are these them?"

"Yes this is Nathalia Klariza and Berkley Bobby." She said with a smile.

"The attic has been turned into a room for the four of you with a king size bed and two cribs."

"Thank you Trudy." Before she could say anything else she heard someone say her name.

She look up and saw Jerome, Mara, Mick and Joy. "You're back." Jerome said.

"And I'm here to stay." She smiled. They all went to hug her but stopped when they saw the sleeping children. "Guys meet Nathalia Klariza and Berkley Bobby my children."

"They are so adorable." Joy said.

"They are." She smiled. "Can you help me get up to the attic?" They nodded as Joy, Mick and Jerome got the bags and Mara got Nathalia.

When they got to the attic and put the kids in the crib they sat on the bed and started talking. "Why didn't you come back?" Mick asked. She looked over at the cribs. "Oh right."

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're back."

"You're back!" Amber shouted as she and Alfie ran in and hugged her.

"Shhh. Amber." She said and Nathalia started to cry. She got up and started rocking her back and forth.

"Sorry. So this is Nathalia and Berkley?" Amber asked.

"How did you know?"

"She told me."

"Well I'm gonna kill her." She said. Just the a girl walk through the door.

"You're back." She smiled.

Can anyone guess who the new mother is and who is the father of her twins


	2. Surprise

**short and I'm sorry for it. please review.**

Just then a girl walk through the door.

"You're back." She smiled.

"I'm back." The young mother smiled.

The girl squealed and hugging the teenage mother making sure not to crush Nathalia.

"Shh you'll wake the kids."

"Sorry."

"So where is he?"

"He went out to get some groceries for Trudy with my boyfriend. Does he know you're here?" She shook her head. "Well he's going to very surprised to see you."

"Yes he will. Why did you tell Amber about Nathalia and Berkley?"

"When you sent the pictures she saw them."

"She had to stop me from telling everyone." Amber smiled.

They heard the front door open and close. "Honey I'm home!" Someone shouted.

"Where is everyone?" Someone else said.

"Attic." Mara called.

"Why are you all in the-" he stopped when he saw his girlfriend holding there daughter. She put Nathalia in her crib and looked up at him. "Hi." She whispered.

He walked up to her and kissed. "God I missed you Patricia."

"I missed you too Fabian."

Weren't expecting that were ya. congrats to the one person who guessed it.


	3. Ch 3

**Hey guys! So im writing this from my phone because i lost my tablet which has all of my stories so im sorry if this sucks.**

"Well." Eddie said. "Since they know about them." He pointed at Patricia and Fabian. "That means i can do this." He grabbed Nina by her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"But Fabina and Peddie!" Amber complained as the others rolled their eyes.

"Okay hold on a second." Jerome said. "So Patricia is a teenage mother. Okay sure whatever but Fabian being the father? That i did not see coming!" He laughed.

"Wait so how did Peddie and Fabina become Neddie and Fatricia? **(Idk their ship sorry.)**

"Kids! Dinner!" Trudy shouted.

"We'll tell you at dinner." They picked up Nathalia and Berkley then walk down stairs.

**Please Review**

**~Lizzy**


	4. Chapter 4

Look guys i'm sorry for not updating but there has been a lot going on with school, tutoring, and my moms surgery coming i don't have time to write. I'm not abandoning these stories but i might not update for quite a bit.


	5. im so so sorry

**Hey guys**

**look I know I havent update in a long time. a very very long time for some stories and I am so so sorry but I feel like you guys deserve an explanation. the past year has been crazy. My mom got cancer and went threw the treatments then she got blood clots in her lungs and almost died on us again. because of that so many payments were behind and are phone got cut off and we almost got evicted. And right now she got another blood clot so I ask you guys to please be patient with me I have very little time to write and nothing to wright on I snuck this phone from my cousin. please be patient with me I will update as soon as possible. **

**Thank You**


End file.
